themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia Garcia
Nadia Garcia is a recurring character in The Messengers. She is portrayed by Brittany O'Grady. She is dating Peter Moore Biography Nadia is strong and outspoken. Underneath her tough exterior, she is kind and thoughtful however Raul's involvement in her parents separation makes it difficult for her to trust people. In 1.01 Awakening (Pilot), however, she does not make an appearance. She is spoken of by Raul, who says he is traveling to see his niece, Nadia. In 1.02 Strange Magic, In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, flashbacks provide details on Nadia's past. On Nadia's fifteenth birthday she comes across a photo of her mother and Raul kissing. Unfortunately, her father also sees the photo and enraged, he confronts Nadia's mother Gabriela about the affair. In front of the guests at the party he tells Gabriela to leave and Nadia is devastated. In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Physical Appearance Nadia is medium height and build with long, wavy black hair with a red streak. Appearances Relationships Peter Moore: The first time Nadia and Peter interacted (on camera) was when Peter accidentally walked into the bathroom just as Nadia got out of the shower, which angered Nadia. Later that day, when Nadia and Peter, along with Erin and her daughter Amy Calder, were at the public library, Nadia walked over to where Peter was standing, reading a book about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and when she saw what he was reading she asked, "What is my uncle doing hanging out with you freaks". And even more later that day, Nadia saved Peter from getting shot by Erin's ex-husband, Ronnie, and from that point on, Nadia and Peter were best friends. Later they develop feelings for each other and enter a relationship. Raul Garcia At first, Nadia's relationship with her uncle is very rough, mostly because she blamed him for her parents splitting up. Through most of the first season, Nadia blamed Raul for causing the death her father (later revealed to be her uncle), while really, she was just angry that Raul hadn't saved him in time. Nadia would often criticize Raul in her head, which the latter is able to hear, due to his power of reading minds. Also, when Raul walked in on her making out with her boyfriend, Peter Moore, who is one of the Messengers, Nadia was quite rebellious against him when he told her to stay away from Peter due to the fact that it would be dangerous to be around him, but Nadia simply says that it isn't his choice who she dates. While her relationship with her uncle is rocky, she has shown that she does indeed love him, she just has an odd way of showing it. She later discovers that Raul is actually her biological father born from between his affair with Gabrielle. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Female